Winx Fanfic 2
by Rika Fluffy Furude
Summary: The Winx are back! This time with a very pissed off and pregnant Flora! Will her triplets turn out the way that Helia and Flora hoped or will they be something else? *COMPLETE!*
1. Chapter 1

Winx Fanfic 2- Interesting?

**Starter Creator's Note: I'm back! This time with part 2 of my Winx Fanfic-danger strikes? We get to follow Flora through her epic journey through pregnancy! Let's see if any danger hit's them this time!**

Flora looked down at her swollen stomach, she sighed at it as she remembered she had work today. Helia had already left to Red Fountain, Flora however had three hours to get ready. She slowly got out of bed and put on her clothes then slowly started walking downstairs to make breakfast. Being five months pregnant and walking downstairs wasn't easy. With thirteen minutes left she quickly ate her breakfast and ran out the door quickly locking it.

**Flora's POV  
**I'd just left the house and quickly started walking to the school. I was quite big for five months, guess that comes with carrying triplets. I made it to my classroom just before the bell went and slowly sat down in my chair. Suddenly first class bell went and scared the crap outta me. My students came into the class room one by one and quickly went to their seats.

"Alright girls, calm down and sit in your seats!" I said sternly.

Somehow all my girls knew not to piss me off. My guess is they already knew or Griselda told them not to do it.Thank you Mrs. Griselda.

"Were going to start this lesson with these plants" I smiled. "These plant's used to be beautiful, but darkness somehow got to them. A good friend of mine helped me with the spell. Now your jobs are to bring these plants back. You ready? Three, two, one go!" I said proudly.

As soon as I sat down Roxy came up to my desk with a kind smile on her face.

"Mrs. Knightly?" She asked.

"Yes Roxy?" I replied.

"Why don't you get Whiz Gizz to watch the class for a while? So you can rest up?" She asked.

"I'm fine Roxy, really I am" I replied with a smile.

"Well alright then…." She said with a concerned look on her face.

"Now get back to your plant, remember try your hardest to bring it back from the dark" I smiled.

I watched as she quietly went back to her desk, I watched her very closely. Something's up with Roxy today.

**Creator's Note: Something's up with little miss Roxy. And we already found out that Flora is five months pregnant wow! Any way's guy like, fav, follow, comment, review and even inbox me if needed! Peace out!-Flora**


	2. Chapter 2-Today went well? I guess?

Winx Fanfic 2-Today went well

**Roxy's POV**

After I told Flora what I needed to tell her, I went back and sat down in my chair. Merta was still busy next to me. She was still having trouble opening her flower. Within half an hour of trying, I finally managed to bring the flower back from the dark. I sat there and smiled at the others, who at this point had their mouths hanging open! Flora came up to my desk and smiled. She was very happy with how quickly I found a way to bring it back.

"Are the rest of you have trouble?" She asked.

"Yes Mrs. Knightly" The girls replied.

"Here's a clue! Think happy thoughts, the happiest you can! Then use your magic on the flower" Flora smiled.

Everyone's flowers suddenly burst open, colorful beams of light and pollen flew everywhere! Flora clapped her hands, which froze the light and pollen beams in their tracks.

"Well done girls! I'm so proud of you all!" She smiled.

Suddenly the bell for next class rang. Everyone raised themselves from their chairs and left. I held back for a second.

"Yes Roxy?" Flora said looking up from a book on her desk.

"Umm, nothing! See you later!" I called running out the door.

**Flora's POV**

"Umm, nothing! See you later!" Roxy called running out the door.

I thought for a second but brushed of the thought. I had my next three classes to worry about! Four classes a day, well, there's actually five but I get off the last class.

**Tecna's POV**

I was teaching my last class for the day, which is, until Timmy came in and tried to be a flirt in the last few minutes of class. I'd only just given the last off the orders to the girls.

"Timmy what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Oh! I got off early" He said gently kissing me.

My eyes widened in shock. "I still have ten minutes Timmy" I said blushing slightly as my class giggled shyly.

"Can't you get off early?" He pouted.

"No look! I have a full class of girls here!" I whispered frantically as I started pushing him out the door. "I'll see you in five minutes and thirty seconds ok?"

He pouted again before I closed the door gently. I sighed as I turned around to see all my students looking at me.

"What? Get back to work!" I ordered.

The girls all flipped out and looked right back to their books or computers. I sighed as I slowly sat back down in my chair, I rested my arms and head on the desk. Suddenly the bell went and made me jump, I almost flipped out! Good thing I didn't. The girls screamed happily and ran right for the door. I used my powers to lock it for a second.

"Mrs. Can we go please?" They wined.

"Are you forgetting something?" I said looking at their books.

"Oh!" They said.

I unlocked the door and the girls ran right out the door in a flash. I held my head in my hands while my elbows rested on the desk. After all the girls left Timmy came in.

"Sorry I came in like that before Tec" He said fixing his glasses.

*I'm married to a guy with glasses and has just the same amount of smarts as me. How can I stay mad at him?* I thought. "It's ok Timmy" I blushed.

He gently kissed my forehead before helping me up and walking me out of school grounds to go home.

**Flora's POV**

I'd just made it home to find the door unlocked. It didn't look forced or anything.

*Did I forget to lock it? I swear I locked it this morning* I thought as I entered the house.

"Hey Flo, be down in a second!" I heard a male voice say.

"Ok Helia. I'm just putting my stuff down!" I called back.

"Ok cool" He called back.

I rested on the lounge for a few short minutes. Today was hard, I had to keep explaining to my class that I was big for a reason. One girls was so very rude that she blurted out Mrs.? When did you get so big? I didn't answer her what so ever. Thank Mother Nature it was a weekend tomorrow. Helia had just walked downstairs with fresh clothes on, more washing for me to do over the weekend.

"I don't think we're gonna have much room left in a few more months" He smiled.

"What do you mean?" I asked holding my head. "Can you get me a headache pill please?"

"Sure, and like you're already on your fifth month…" He said grabbing the pill. "Don't you think we should see a doctor and see how much room you have left?" He said handing me the pill and some water.

"Maybe. Can you call the doctors then? This headache is too bad to put up with having someone else's voice in my ear" I sighed.

"Sure I'll do that right now" He smiled as he grabbed the phone and dialed the number.

I quickly swallowed the pill and laid back on the lounge. I was hoping that the headache would go away soon. The other girls and guys were coming over for dinner later. So hopefully the headache would be gone soon. I looked up to see that Helia had finished on the phone.

"What time?" I mumbled tiredly.

"About ten tomorrow" He replied.

"Ok, oh and by the way" I said.

"What?" Helia asked.

"The others are coming for dinner later" I told him.

Helia quickly ran to the kitchen in a flash. I heard water running and the moving around of dishes. "Oh crap" Helia mumbled.

"Helia, there our friends it's not that serious" I laughed.

Three hours had pasted, I must have fallen asleep on the lounge or something. I woke up hearing other voices around me, things were blurry at first but then came into focus. I opened my eyes slowly to see Layla sitting in the single chair just across from the three sitter.

"Mmmph" I groaned as I woke up.

"Hey Flo" Layla smiled. "How are you feeling?"

"Good, at least my headaches gone" I mumbled.

"When did you have a headache?" She asked.

"Since forth class today" I sighed.

"Ouch. How intense?" She asked.

"Major intense!" I snapped.

"Whoa, easy! I was just asking" Layla said.

"Sorry, it's just…. I have a lot of pressure on me right now" I sighed.

Layla sighed heavily. "Let's just hope they get these babies out soon. Because I don't know how much longer we can put up with our shy friend snapping at us"

"Well I see the doctors at ten tomorrow" I replied.

"Well that's good." Layla smiled.

"Hey Flo?" Stella asked.

"What is it Stella?" I replied.

"Is it ok if we stay for the night?" She continued.

"That's Helia's choice" I mumbled raising myself from the lounge.

"Helia?" Stella sang.

"Yeah ok, you guys can stay" He smiled.

"And I'm going to bed" I said starting to walk upstairs.

"Bed? But you haven't had dinner" Tecna replied.

"I'm not hungry!" I snapped.

**Tecna's POV  
** "And I'm going to bed" Flora said starting to walk upstairs.

"Bed? But you haven't had dinner" I replied.

"I'm not hungry!" Flora snapped stomping off to her room.

We sat there in silence. Our jaws were on the floor!** (Figure of speech)**. We decided to let Flora cool off. It seems we managed to piss her off somehow. **(Hormones who understands them right?).** So we just decided to leave her alone for a while.

"Well, I'll show you to your rooms" Helia smiled. "Two couples per room"

"Brandon and I will bunk with Bloom and Sky" Stella squeaked.

"And I guess Roy and I will bunk with Musa and Riven" Layla sighed.

"Looks like I get my own room" Roxy sighed.

"Oh were sorry Roxy" Stella sighed back.

"It's fine. Good night you guys" Roxy smiled.

"Good night Roxy" Everyone replied before going to their rooms to sleep.

_**Creator's Note: Hope you're all happy! This chapter took me forever to edit and write up onto my computer from my book! This chapter is a bit longer to make up for reasons I will list now. In May I have PLT (Pioneer Leadership Training) with girls brigade. In June I have a devotional camp for a weekend again with girl's brigade then at the end of this term I have to go away to Sydney for a week with my religious education teacher from school. Yes I'm still in school! I'm only in year 8 and in my spare time I write stories! I go to Mount Austin High and in my recess and lunch breaks I write in my book so I can write on the laptop. I will not mention my real name what so ever! I will say that I like skulls and green, pink, black and purple colors. So as always like, fav, follow, comment, inbox, review and feel free to give me ideas for titles cause I'm otta ideas ^ _ ^- Peace Out-Flora. **_


	3. Chapter 3-Rough night, bad morning

Winx Fanfic-Rough night, bad morning

**Helia's POV**

After everyone's lights were off I went to my own room. When I walked in Flora was fast asleep. *No dinner and really sleepy? The sooner these babies are out the better* I thought as I lay down next to her. Flora's five month stomach showed under the covers slightly. She shifted as she felt me lay down.

"Is everyone in bed?" She asked still half asleep.

"Yes everyone's in their rooms fast asleep" I said kissing her lightly.

"Mmmph" She mumbled as she rolled over to face me.

Flora rested her head on my chest. She fell back to sleep quickly. I kissed her head before falling asleep myself.

**(7:00 AM Morning)**

Flora was still fast asleep on my chest. I moved her gently so I wouldn't wake her up. I walked out of our room and quietly walked downstairs. It was my turn to cook for everyone this morning. As soon as I started cooking I turned around to get startled by Roxy.

"Gah! Roxy? What are you doing up so early?" I asked.

"I couldn't sleep for much longer. Anyway, where's Coco?" Roxy sighed.

"Coco? Oh, you mean Flora's cat?" Helia asked.

"Yeah, Flora's cat. What did you think I meant?" Roxy said her hands on her hips.

"I don't know, but Coco's over there playing with her toy mouse" I pointed out.

"Come here Coco" Roxy smiled.

Coco looked up from her toy and stared at Roxy for a second. Her wing's popped out of her back as she ran to Roxy.

"Aww, who's the cutest kitty ever?" Roxy said as she nuzzled Coco.

"Mew" Coco meowed.

"I brought someone for you to play with" Roxy smiled. "Areto, come here boy" She called.

Suddenly a large brown and white **(Cream)** dog came out from its hiding place. "Woof" The dog barked.

Layla almost fell down the stairs. "Ahh, shi…" She trailed off. "What was that?" She asked holding onto the railings to support her.

"Oh sorry Layla, it was only Areto" Roxy smiled.

"Oh, ok then" Layla yawned. "Roy will be down soon Helia"

"Ok, I'm still cooking breakfast though" I replied.

**Roxy's POV**

"Ok, I'm still cooking breakfast though" Helia said.

"That's ok" Layla smiled.

I was so busy playing with the animals that I accidently blocked out their conversation. Coco mewed softly.

"What? Am I hearing you correctly?" I asked.

"Mew" Coco meowed.

"Ok I've gotten stronger so it will last longer now" I smiled.

My hands started to glow a green/blue. My magic started to float around Coco for a few seconds. Suddenly Coco started talking.

"Ugh! Finally. Thank you Roxy" Coco said.

"No problem Coco" I smiled.

"Helia?" Coco asked flying up to him.

"Yes Coco?" Helia replied.

"Can I go wake up Flora?" She asked.

"Sure go ahead Coco" Helia smiled.

**Coco's POV**

I flew upstairs quickly. Having wings made things so much easier. Seeing I was a very tiny cat for my age. I opened the door slowly and flew into Flora's room and landed on her bed softly.

"Umm, meow?" I pretended. "Meow?"

Flora shifted slightly when she heard me talking. But she didn't wake up. It was more like she stirred but didn't want to open her eyes.

"Mmmph!" I growled.

"Mmph?" Flora mumbled as she opened her eyes.

"Umm, meow?" I pretended again.

"Good morning Coco" Flora said stroking my chin.

"Morning Flora" I said.

**Flora's POV**

"Morning Flora" Coco said.

"Did you get Roxy to do that spell again?" I asked.

"Maybe..." Coco said starting to sound guilty. "It's just you seemed to have forgotten about me" She cried.

"Sweetie I haven't forgotten about you" I smiled.

"Every time I meowed at you to play, you ignored me" She cried.

"Coco, I was probably sleeping" I replied.

"You woke up just before?" She said.

"Because I heard you talking, unlike before, your meows are too soft. That's probably why I couldn't here you" I explained.

"Oh ok" She said as she perked up.

"Good. Now, let's go downstairs" I smiled picking her up.

_**Creator's note: Hey guy's I'm back! Sorry this took so long. PLT (Pioneer Leadership Training) And homework have been keeping my very busy. But I'm back and I made this chapter a bit longer then I usually do just to make it up to you all. I promise I will try to update each of my open stories whenever I can. I've just been really busy that's all. So please if I haven't updated for a while it means I'm busy with PLT or homework or have a very busy weekend. So please don't pressure me to hurry up. I no longer have a phone so Winx Drama with the swearing has been canceled and will be taken down because of that fact. Like always like, fav, comment, review and give me ideas for titles. Peace out-Flora. **_


	4. Chapter 4-What a pleasant surprise!

Winx Fanfic-What a pleasant surprise

_**Quick Creator's Note: So when I last left off we were in Flora's POV and we still are! Her POV right now is huge so here we go! Three, two, one!**_

**Flora's POV**

As soon as Coco and I got downstairs breakfast was ready and smelt absolutely delicious. Coco got out of my arms and flew back to Roxy for some play time.

"Good morning Flora" Roxy smiled.

"Morning Roxy" I smiled back.

"Mmph. How'd you sleep love?" Helia said pulling away from a quick kiss.

"Good, especially after you came to bed" I smiled cheekily as he swung me gently from side to side.

He had both of his hands on my hips and I had my hand on his chin. I giggled happily as he kept swinging me gently.

"Oh really? Why don't you come for some breakfast?" He smiled as he rolled his eyes from my cheeky little comment.

"Sounds good" I smiled.

"Someone's in a good mood today" Layla smiled walking up to the kitchen table. "Good night sleep?"

"Yep, I good night sleep is just what I needed. I'm in a great mood" I smiled.

"Well, that's some really great news to hear" Layla smiled back.

Helia pulled out a chair for me at our large kitchen table. It was large for a reason, we were having triplets. Who could blame me for wanting a large table? Plus my friends were over most of the time. Helia then gently put my breakfast down in front of me. I started to eat my breakfast as he grabbed Roxy and Layla's breakfast. We were still waiting on another four guys and another three sleepy females. Better eat before Musa and Riven wake up, knowing them, they fight the minute someone says something wrong. I don't understand those two very well. Their fine one day the messed up the next.

"Ugh!" Stella grunted coming downstairs.

"Morning Stella" Layla giggled.

"Mmmph" Stella grunted.

"Looks like someone else has caught you bad mood this morning Flora" Roxy joked.

"Yeah, looks like it" I laughed.

"Let's hope she's in a good mood later" Brandon said coming down stairs as well.

"Morning Brandon" Helia said from our large kitchen.

"Morning dude" Brandon replied walking over to the kitchen.

Suddenly we all got a large shock to the heart as we heard someone yelling. "Not again!" They yelled.

"Roy? What's wrong?" Layla asked slowly walking upstairs.

"Musa and Riven are fighting again" Roy mumbled walking downstairs.

"Leave them bee" I said looking up from my breakfast.

Suddenly there was a loud knock on the door. Everyone looked up from what they were doing in a flash, even Roxy. I got up and answered the door carefully. I opened it slowly to see two adults and a girl just shorter than me.

"Mum, dad, Mealie?" I squeaked opening the door further.

"Flora!" Mealie said happily as she dropped her bags and ran up to hug me.

"You have no idea how much I've missed you" I smiled hugging her.

"My, aren't you just glowing my daughter" Mum said holding my hands.

"Thanks mum, come on in" I smiled. "Helia's in the kitchen"

"Is Helia the father sis?" Mealie asked.

"Yes, Helia's the father" I smiled.

"Humph" Dad grunted.

"What?" I asked.

"You should be having children with royalty not trash" He replied.

"He's not trash daddy. And all have you know he's the second grand duke's son. Destiny brought us together" I said. "Helia come here please"

"Yes love" Helia said walking out of the kitchen.

"Helia, this is my mum, dad and my sister Mealie" I smiled.

"Nice to meet you" Helia bowed.

"See Rodger? He's perfect for our daughter" Mum smiled.

"Umm Mrs. Limphea?" Helia asked.

"Please Helia, call me Rose" Mum smiled.

"Umm ok, Rose? Are you going to come with us later" Helia asked.

"Where to?" Mum asked.

"To the doctors? Flora has a checkup" Helia said.

_**Creator's Note: Hehehe I finished it too early! I'm keeping you on the edge of your seats! (I know evil me right?). Now Flora's POV is so huge that it needs to be split into different chapters. Otherwise I think you guys might become bored. Anyways like, fav, review, share and give me idea's for titles! Peace out-Flora.**_


	5. Chapter 5-Well today's gonna be fun?

Winx Fanfic-Well today's gonna be fun

_**Quick Creator's Note: Okay! Were still in Flora's POV! Please don't yell at me but her POV is just so huge. I guess I wasn't concentrating the day that I wrote it in my book! But anyway, here we go. Three, two, one!**_

**Flora's POV**

"Of course I'll come, but first you need some better clothes" Mum smiled as she clicked her fingers. New clothes appeared on the both of us. **(By the both of us she means her and Helia).**

"So sis?" Mealie asked.

"Yes Mealie?" I answered.

"How many are you having exactly?" She asked.

"I'm having three" I smiled.

"Three? I'm going to be and aunty to triplets?" She asked.

"Mmmhhh" I said as I nodded my head.

"Well, that will give me someone to play with! Yes!" Mealie said proudly.

Helia and I couldn't help but to laugh at my younger sister. That's one excited aunt! What does she mean by someone to play with? I'm sure mum plays with her. Whenever she can that is. Mum being the most famous scientist in Limphea has given her a lot of work. I guess I can kind of understand that Mealie is feeling lonely. But I just don't understand. Usually mum makes time to play with Mealie? She's younger than me so she needs more attention and spare time. Suddenly mum snapped me out of my thoughts.

"So Flora? Does Helia have magic too?" Mum asked.

"Magic of arts, I think" I said puzzled.

"Is he a healer?" Dad asked.

"Yes daddy, see this scar on my arm?" I said.

"Yes?" Dad replied.

"It used to be a wound that wouldn't close no matter what, about three months ago. Helia saw that it was making me uncomfortable and found the right spell to heal it" I smiled.

"What are you going to call the triplets?" Mum asked.

"We don't know, but we will know if there boy's or girl's later today" Helia said from the kitchen.

Mum looked up to see a young red haired girl walking down the stairs carefully. Her hair was perfectly brushed back and she was wearing a nice blue and pink dress with long light blue boots. Mum then spun around to see other girls sitting down in the lounge room. They were also in dresses, except for Layla. Layla was in a blue and purple play suit.

"Who are these lovely looking girls?" Mum asked.

"Oh, these are my friends mum. The girl who just finished walking down stairs is Princess Bloom of Domino, the blond over there is Princess Stella of Solaria, the girl in the play suit is Princess Layla of Andros, the girl playing with the animals is Princess Roxy of earth, that's Tecna of Zenith and the female voice upstairs is Musa of Melody" I smiled.

"It sounds like their fighting up there" Mealie said.

"Yeah, Musa and Riven fight the moment one of them says something wrong" I explained to my confused sister.

"Ouch that must be a very tough relationship" Mealie replied.

"Totally" I replied.

"What are the boy's names? Except Riven of course" Mum asked.

"Sky the Prince of Eraklyon, Timmy, Roy and Brandon" I smiled.

"Can you tell us the girl's names again please?" Dad asked.

I groaned. "Princess Bloom of Domino, Princess Stella of Solaria, Princess Layla of Andros, Princess Roxy of earth, Tecna and Musa" I told him.

"So wait? Your friends with two Peasants?" Dad asked.

"They're not peasant's dad!" I shrieked.

"Rodger!" Mum said smacking dad across the head. "They seem like lovely girls"

"Humph" Dad grunted.

"Aww, look. Here comes Musa" Stella said bluntly.

"Hey! You say it like it's a bad thing! Umm, I'll be right back" Musa said quickly.

"Hey, Musa?" Bloom called out.

"What?" Musa asked from the top of the stairs.

"Flora's parents are nice ok? Come back down here" Bloom called out.

"Are they?" Musa asked.

"Yes dear, we are. I'd really like to meet you girls in person. Flora has told me so much about you all" Mum smiled.

Musa slowly came downstairs and sat down in a chair. Mum smiled warmly at her. And by the looks of things Musa must have smiled back. Well I guess this surprise visit isn't a bad thing after all. Mum really seems to like my friends. I guess my friends now know where my sweetness came from. Also my calmness.

"It's nice to meet you dear" Mum smiled.

"Nice to meet you too Mrs. Limphea" Musa smiled.

"Please, call me Rose" Mum said calmly.

"Ok then" Musa said.

"So Rose? What was Flora like as a kid?" Stella asked.

My jaw hit the floor! **(Figure of speech). **Typical Stella, always asking rude questions.

"Well, I can't say that she was bad. She was very quiet, never spoke out of turn, never yelled at anyone, was never rude and always cleaned her room. Mealie's worse than Flora was though" Mum smiled.

"What? How was I worse than Flora?" Mealie pouted.

"Oh you have your problems Mealie" Mum teased.

Mealie sat there and continued to pout at all of us. It's almost as if she were quietly judging us and seeing how easy our lives were. I couldn't help but to laugh at her. I remember mum telling me that Mealie had a twin. But they had to get rid of it. I had no idea why at the time. Only because when I was first told I was only six years old. Who expects a six year old to know everything? Not me of course. So I've kept this a secret from Mealie for ten years, soon she'll be ready to know.

"Come on Flora. Time to go" Mum said snapping me out of my thought.

"Umm, coming" I said still in my dazed state.

As soon as we made it to the doctors we were called in immediately. I sat there quietly talking to Helia as we waited for the doctor. Suddenly the doctor came in.

"Hell Mrs. Knightly. I'm doctor Jem" The doctor smiled.

"Hello" I replied calmly.

"What month are we on?" Doctor Jem asked.

"Fifth" Helia said.

"My, were a bit big for our fifth month aren't we?" Doctor Jem said.

"We found out that we were having triplets about two months ago?" I explained.

"Ahh, well that explains it" Doctor Jem smiled putting a special jelly on my stomach.

I shivered at the feeling of this jelly. It was very cold yet sticky. Gross! I was a bit uncomfortable at first but then eventually grew used to it. Doctor Jem then placed an ultrasound sensor on my stomach moving it around carefully.

"Found the first one" Doctor Jem smiled.

"What is it?" Mum asked.

"It's a girl" Doctor Jem smiled.

"That's great news" Mum beamed.

"The other two are also female" Doctor Jem said proudly.

"I'm a dad to three girls? That's fantastic!" Helia said happily.

"Good news is you still have heaps of room. I recon you'll be able to give a normal birth" Doctor Jem smiled cleaning the jelly of my stomach.

"Thank you so much Doctor Jem" I smiled.

"No problem" Doctor Jem smiled.

_**Creator's Note: There! Are you all happy!? Now you know what month she's on and what sex the babies are! (Evil me incoming!) The birth isn't until later in the story! Hehehe. Now I'll give you their names and what they look like then give it to you later when she actually has them!**_

_**Flower (Oldest Triplet): Has one blue eye and one green eye, hair color is raven black with blond and brunette highlights. She also has Helia's skin color.**_

_**Raven (Second triplet): Has Helia's eye color, has brunette hair with black highlights (Like in Flora's fringe!). She has Flora's skin color just slightly lighter.**_

_**Fauna (Third Triplet): Has Flora's eye color, Has brunette hair with blond highlights (In her fringe). She has Flora's skin color completely.**_

_**As always like, fav, review, comment, send me a private message and give me idea's for titles. Peace out-Flora**_


	6. Chapter 6-Everyone's tired, I guess?

Winx Fanfic-Everyone's tired I guess?

_**Quick Creator's Note: Well ok. So last time we finished Flora's POV Finally! But she's coming up again soon! This chapter we start with Mealie's POV. Which is actually quite interesting. Sister love! Lol. Anyways one, two, three!**_

**Mealie's POV**

I was so happy when I saw Flora walk through the door. I'd been busy with Roxy and Coco while she was gone. Roxy's dog was so kind too, but he was sent home and left. Roxy said good bye before Flora came in the door and went home. Leaving me to continue playing with Coco. As soon as Flora came through the door I put Coco in her basket and walked up to my big sister.

"What did the doctors say sis?" I asked.

"Well the triplets are all girls and apparently I still have tones of room. The doctor reasons I'll be able to have a normal birth" Flora smiled.

"That's great news sis" I smiled.

"Helia's gone back out to get us our stuff for dinner so he'll be back later" Flora said.

"Flora? Why don't you and Mealie go and have a bit of a rest upstairs for a while?" Mum asked.

"Sounds great" Flora smiled. "Come on Mealie" She said pulling me up from the lounge. "So do you wanna come rest with me or rest on your own?" She asked starting to walk upstairs.

"Umm, can I rest with you please sis?" I asked.

"I don't see why not" Flora smiled.

Flora opened her bedroom door and we slowly walked in. I looked around carefully, my jaw hit the floor! **(Figure of speech guy's it means shocked or amazed but can't say anything).** Her room was beautiful! Flowers, jewelry and light colored walls. They really out did themselves in this room.

"Come here Mealie" Flora smiled.

I walked over to Flora's bed and lied down. I snuggled under the covers gently and softly as I looked up at Flora. It kinda felt like I never left Flora in the first place. My eyes started to droop as I suddenly felt really tired.

"Love you sis" I mumbled before falling asleep.

"I love you too Mealie" I heard Flora say.

**Rose's POV (AKA Mum's POV)**

I went up to check on the girls after I saw Helia collapse onto the lounge. I gently opened Flora's bedroom door and found both of them sleeping in Flora's bed. I smiled warmly as I noticed that Flora was cuddling Mealie close to her. It's almost as if Flora never wanted to let Mealie go ever again. Maybe we could move closer to Flora and Helia, but how would I get away from Rodger? He was so mean to Flora as a child. Mealie and Flora shared some kind of special bond that I'd never have with either of them. I chuckled quietly at a thought that I remembered from when Flora and Mealie were kids. Flora fell in love with Mealie from the moment she fist laid eyes on her. They were always together, in fact Mealie's first word was Flora. That memory probably flew straight back into Flora's mind every time she saw Mealie.

"I love you my girls" I whispered as I close Flora's bedroom door.

**Flora's POV**

I woke up around two hours after I first fell asleep. I quickly woke up Mealie and sat her up to face me.

"Huh, what?" Mealie mumbled as she rubbed her eyes.

"It's time for dinner" I smiled.

Mealie smelt the air. "Dinner smells yummy" She smiled.

We both carefully walked downstairs to find mum cooking and Helia passed out on the lounge. Dad was nowhere in sight. I started to walk over to Helia doing a light chuckle as I went.

"Helia, Helia, it's time to wake up" I said playfully nudging him.

"Mmmph" He groaned.

"Helia!" I said playfully nudging him again. I smiled for a second. He was faking! "Coco come here please" I called.

"Yes Flora?" Coco asked.

"Helia won't wake up" I pouted.

I watched as Coco narrowed her eyes at my sleepy husband. She landed on his chest gently and walked up to his face deep in thought by the looks of things. She gently started to lick his face. I laughed as I watched Helia starting to flinch.

"I'm up! I'm up!" Helia laughed.

"Good, cause its dinner time" I smiled.

"Already?" Helia asked.

"Yes, already" I said hands on my hips.

Helia held me close. Yeah my stomach stopped him from doing it too closely like we used to. But we learned to get used to that fact. Well at least when the triplets are out we can cuddle like we used to. Helia and I parted from a quick kiss and he walked over to our table pulling out a seat for me.

"Madam" He said bowing over.

"Thank you fine gentleman" I smiled.

"No problem" Helia smiled sitting down himself.

"Umm mum?" I asked.

"Yes dear?" Mum replied.

"Where's dad?" I asked.

"Gone back to work" Mum sighed.

Dad was always mean to me as a child no matter what I did. Why did I even care where he was? I brushed it off and decided to start eating my dinner.

**(Three hours later, 11:00 PM, Dark out)**

Helia had just fallen asleep. I couldn't sleep very well tonight for some reason. Something was going to happen. I just didn't know what was going to happen. I lay there listening closely to the rain outside. It was so gentle against our window, I guess it was so soothing that I just fell asleep.

**(Two hours later, 1:00 AM, still dark out)**

I woke up after one massive nightmare. I was so busy gasping for air that I didn't notice that Helia had woken up.

"Hey are you ok?" He asked.

I was still catching my breath. It was so hard to answer. Helia held me close, suddenly I caught my breath back.

"Now tell me, what happened?" Helia asked sounding concerned.

"Just a really, really bad dream" I cried into his chest.

"It's ok the dreams over now" He soothed.

Gold magic came from his hand and I suddenly fell back to sleep. I felt him move me back into the bed properly.

_**Creator's Note: There are you all happy?! Another chapter has been uploaded for you. And sorry to say people but Flora's kids aren't coming until way further into the story but I told you what they looked like in the last chapter so. Like always like, fav, comment, inbox and just talk to me if you need ideas. Peace out-Flora**_


	7. Chapter 7-The Big Day!

Winx Fanfic-The big day!

_**Quick Creators note: Last time I finished in Flora's POV again. And were still in her Pov… Anyway three, two, one!**_

**(Five hours later, 6:00 Am, light out)**

Bright light shone all through my large room making it seem even larger. I slowly but calmly opened my eyes and noticed that Helia wasn't next to me. He must have already left for work. I had a quick stretch before walking over to my bedroom door a nice scent caught my nose as I did. Eggs and toast? My favorite! Mum and Mealie must be cooking. I quietly walked downstairs and noticed that mum was cooking and Mealie playing with Coco.

"Morning mum" I smiled.

"Morning dear, oh and I called your school back" Mum said.

"Yeah?" I replied.

"Mrs. Faragonda will have Mr. Wizz Gizz on your classes for a while" Mum smiled.

"Oh ok…" I replied sadly.

"What's wrong?" Mum asked sounding concerned.

"Nothing! Just remembering a bad dream from last night" I replied quickly. Phew! That saved me. I think?

"Bad dreams aren't good for us women. Normally means bad luck is upon us. What was this dream like?" Mum asked.

"Well me triplets were killed by some kind of dark evil" I sighed.

"Killed by dark evil?" Mum questioned. "I wouldn't worry about it dear" She soothed.

"Well I'm full" Mealie smiled shyly.

"Go sit on the lounge Mealie" Mum said from the kitchen.

"Yes mum" Mealie smiled.

I couldn't help but to laugh at my little sister. Mealie was a teen that was quiet lazy unless she was protecting herself from evil. In other words Mealie couldn't really be bothered to do anything lately. I'm starting to think she has someone on her mind. Mum had come and sat down at the table. She held onto my hand while I was in deep thought.

"I just hope that the triplets will come out happy and healthy" Mum sighed.

"They will mum" I reassured.

"Are you sure about that?" Mum asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well the doctors say that their healthy?" I replied.

"Hmm, you can't always believe what doctors say" Mum warned.

I sighed heavily and sadly to myself. What if they didn't come out healthy? What if they were still born? It felt like my heart broke into a million pieces. I chocked for a second then calmed myself down.

"You ok Flora?" Mum asked.

"I'm fine…" I gave a fake smile to prove it.

Suddenly Helia came through the front door as if I instantly needed him. He gave me a quick kiss and put his stuff down.

"Grandpa says that I can stay here with you until our little ones are born" He smiled.

"That's great news" I smiled.

"Come on lets go get some rest hmm?" Helia asked.

"Ok…." I said.

**(Thirteen hours later, dark out)**

I was sound asleep, I even hardly noticed that Helia had come back to bed. He lay on his side with his arm just over my hipand his fingers gently rubbing my stomach. The triplets moved around with every stroke from his fingers. Helia was still awake, just falling asleep as a matter of a fact. As soon as he fell asleep I sat up on our bed and went to the bathroom. I splashed warm water on my face and starred into the mirror. Sharp crams went right through my legs and stomach. I brushed of the pain and decided to go back to bed. I fell back to sleep quickly not knowing that Helia had stirred.

"Mmm?" He mumbled as she put his arm back over my hip and continued to stoke my stomach.

**(Six Am, light out)**

I groaned in pain as sharp pain went straight through my stomach. I must have screamed or something because Helia, mum and Mealie raced upstairs in a flash. I groaned again as more sharp pain went through my stomach.

"Flora!? Mum what's wrong with sis?" Mealie asked sounding scared.

"I don't know dear" Mum replied trying to calm Mealie down.

"Flora, what's wrong?" Helia asked studying my symptoms.

I squeezed onto his hand tightly three times. He suddenly knew what my symptoms were leading to and his eyes opened widely in shock.

"Rose, can you go get the phone please?!" Helia asked. "Do it quickly and dial 000" He winced in pain.

Mum nodded and ran downstairs to grab the home phone. She dialed 000 and ran right back upstairs. I groaned loudly again as the pain got worse. Helia sat there trying to calm me down the best he could. Green magic started to float around me.

"There on their way. And Helia" Mum said.

"Yes Rose?" Helia asked.

"You might want to duck" Mum sighed.

"Why?" Helia said.

The green magic around me started to darken and Helia ducked quickly. Green magic shot around in all directions in our room. Thankfully not breaking anything. The magic around me disappeared and Helia sat back up next to me.

"Mum please! What's wrong with Flora?" Mealie cried.

"She's having her babies!" Mum told Mealie.

**(Three hours later, 9:00 AM)**

I was still having my first triplet in the large hospital room. The pain was, was unbearable! Helia was by my side. Thank you Mother Nature! I don't know I would go if he wasn't here by my side. I gave one more hard push and I heard a slight cry.

"First ones out" The doctor said.

My first cried and cried, she was still crying when they showed her to me. She had one green eye and one blue eye. She also had black hair with blond and brunette stripes going through her hair.

"Ready for the next one?" The doctor asked.

"Were ready" Helia said.

It took another two full hours to have my second daughter. She was very quiet. She had Helia's eye color. She had my hair except for where my blond was she had a raven black coloring. I smiled warmly as I watched them wheel her away.

"Ok time for the last one" The doctor said.

Three hours later I had my last girl. She had every detail like mine. She was so beautiful. Another three hours later I was allowed to see my girls. I smiled down warmly at all three of them as the doctor opened the door for my mother and Mealie.

"Aww their so cute! What are their names?" Mealie asked.

"We don't know. But I was thinking of naming our youngest Fauna" I smiled.

"Which ones Fauna?" Mealie asked.

"She's the one that looks like me" I said.

"Hello little Fauna" Mum cooed picking up my youngest.

"Our oldest could be Flower?" Helia suggested.

"I like that" I said hugging Helia.

_**Creators Note: I'm gonna stop there cause I'm tired. I'm gonna play some Animal jam before I go to bed. By the way my Animal Jam name is Jewel 2188 if you play. I will continue the rest whenever I feel like it. Bullying's started at school again so I don't have much time to write in my book at school anymore. But anyways I don't wanna bum you out so… Peace out-Flora**_


	8. Chapter 8-It's gonna take time

**Winx Fanfic-It's gonna take time**

_**Creator's Note: I'm back! Umm, well sorry for the wait. Plus this chapter is the grand finish! So I hope you're all happy. But were still in Flora's POV for now so here we go! Three, two, one!**_

_**Flora's Pov**_

"_Mealie? Flower is the one with the black hair with blond and brown highlights" Helia smiled._

"_Aww, she's so cute!" Mealie bloomed. "Wait, why does she have one blue eye and one green eye?" She asked._

_Two different eyes could mean luck or something. I didn't know what the future could hold for my oldest. What if she was teased in school for being different? What if she never made friends? What if she would spend her school life alone? Were the only questions going through my mind at this time? Helia and I decided to name our second daughter Raven because of the black highlights going through her brunette hair. Flower suddenly started to cause an uproar._

"_Aww, is someone hungry?" Mum smiled picking Flower up._

"_Umm, how do I feed them exactly?" I asked._

"_Mealie can you tell the nurse to bring in a warm bottle of milk please?" Mum asked._

"_Sure" Mealie said walking off sadly._

_As soon as Mealie went to talk to the nurse mum started to give me a hand. She handed Flower to me gently then sat down in the chair next to my hospital bed._

"_Okay, Flora. Make sure that Flower is comfortable" Mum said._

_Suddenly Mealie had come back holding the warm bottle in her hand. She passed the bottle to mum and mum checked the heat of the milk._

"_Now all you do is put the bottle in her mouth gently" Mum smiled._

"_Okay" I smiled._

_It took me about ten full minutes to feed Flower fully and burp her. Flower was very fussy but got used to the feeling of the bottle nuzzle. She then finally calmed down and fell asleep in my arms. Then Fauna decided to wake up from her deep slumber. Mum put Flower down the passed me Fauna. Fauna was very quiet unlike Flower was. Another thing that makes her so much like me. Fauna fell asleep right away after her feed and mum put her down as well. I then fed Raven and then had a little break before I was allowed to go home._

_**(Three days later)**_

_I was finally allowed to go back to the comfort of my beautiful home. There was a knock on our front door and Helia grabbed it seeing I was busy putting our girls down. The girls had to cots. One in the lounge room and one in their bedrooms. Mrs. Faragonda and Headmaster Saladin walked in after Helia had gotten the door._

"_Hello Flora" Mrs. Faragonda smiled._

"_Oh, hello Mrs. Faragonda" I smiled back._

"_Are these my grandchildren?" She asked._

"_What do you mean?" I asked._

"_I'm Saladin's wife" Faragonda smiled._

"_You are?" I replied._

"_Yep, now let me give you a hand" She smiled._

_She walked over to the cot holding a crying Fauna and picked her up very gently. She started to rock Fauna and she slowly fell asleep in Faragonda's arms quietly._

"_I've had a lot of experience. I had five of my own and that's including Helia's pop" Faragonda smiled._

"_How did Saladin survive that?" I giggled._

"_Oh trust me. I made him survive" Faragonda laughed._

"_Oh, that's Raven going off" I sighed._

"_I'll grab her" Faragonda smiled._

"_Thanks" I smiled back._

_I gently put Flower down and flopped onto the lounge holding my forehead with my right hand. It was great that mum and Faragonda were here to lend me a hand. They've had so much more experience then I will probably ever have. I just hope the triplets aren't as fussy tomorrow as they were today._

_**Helia's POV**_

_I watched as grandma looked down happily at my three daughters. She must be so happy to have kids running around in her life again. She apparently wasn't in a very good condition when her third and fourth child died at a very young age. I hope Flora and I don't lose any of our girls at a young age. Flora and Grandma's hearts are so fragile. Especially Flora's seeing she's such a shy female and Grandma, she's just so, well, old!_

"_Hey, maybe our girls will turn out to be like you Flora" I joked._

"_Helia" Flora said playfully punching my arm. "All kids can be different"_

"_Ouch, okay. I get it. Sorry love" I smiled kissing her._

_I saw Flora roll her eyes as we parted. "Your turn to put the girls to sleep tonight" She laughed._

"_Aww man. Really?" I whined._

"_Their yours too!" Flora giggled._

"_You're a little flirt" I teased._

"_I guess that's why I'm still with you. And also why other boys were all over me in high school" She smiled poking out her tongue._

"_You're such a flirt!" I laughed._

"_I know" Flora laughed._

_It was starting to get very late, Flora was even falling asleep on our lounge! I picked Flora up bridal style and carried her upstairs to bed. Her eyes fluttered closed as I put her down on the bed and under the covers. Thank Mother Nature that Rose, Grandma and Grandpa were here to help me with my three girls._

_**(12:00 AM, Dark out)**_

_Raven woke up screaming her head off. I grabbed her and looked at her closely. Flora's in a deep sleep so I won't bother her. Raven giggled at the sight of my tired face._

"_You think you're so funny don't you?" I sighed with a slight yawn._

_Cheeky little Raven could only giggle at me in response. Another thing that links her to her mother. I groaned as I took her downstairs to make her bottle. I found Grandma downstairs with a sleepy looking Flower. Grandma looked really tired herself. My guess was that she'd been up for hours._

"_Hey Grandma" I yawned._

"_Oh, hello Helia" Grandma said opening her eyes._

"_You ok?" I asked._

"_Tired, but ok. Boy, these girls are fussy tonight" Grandma replied._

_Suddenly the microwave went off and that meant that Raven's bottle was ready. I walked over to the kitchen, grabbed the bottle and put the bottle in Raven's mouth. She drunk it happily and then fell asleep in my arms._

"_I'm gonna go put Raven back to bed and then go back to my bed. Night Grandma" I yawned._

"_I'll go back to my own bed soon I'm just gonna finish putting Flower back to sleep and then put her down" Grandma said._

"_Alright" I said walking upstairs._

_**(3:00 AM)**_

_All the girls had fallen back to sleep and I was finally back in my bed. Flora was still in a deep slumber. My guess was that she was "Catching up" for the sleep she had missed while she was pregnant. I then finally fell asleep myself with my hand gently resting on Flora's waist._

_**Flora's POV**_

_I woke up late this morning and noticed that Helia's side of the bed was cold, very cold. He must have already left for work. Suddenly Faragonda came in, though I really think I should start calling her Grandma._

"_Come on Flora. Time to start teaching again" She smiled._

"_What about Flower, Raven and Fauna?" I asked._

"_Don't worry. Your mother's going to watch them for you" She smiled._

"_Where's Mealie?" I asked._

"_Gone back to her school" Faragonda frowned. "Pity, she seemed like a smart kid. A lot like you were when you were a student"_

_I couldn't help but to laugh. I've never received a complement like this from Faragonda before. Perhaps she's starting to warm up to me just that little bit more._

"_By the way Flora. Your shape is a lot better. Hardly looks like you've been pregnant" Faragonda smiled. "I guess you can wear your old clothes again"_

"_I can't wait to see the other girls again" I smiled._

"_Oh, that reminds me. There's some people waiting downstairs to see you" Faragonda smiled._

"_Oh… Ok" I said nervously as I left my room._

_I was only halfway downstairs when I heard one of the voices. The voice sounded like it belonged to a female. And it sounded very familiar._

"_Uh! Where is she?" One voice said._

"_Calm down!" Another four voices said._

_I know those voices from anywhere, but they sounded different then they usually did. Which was quite odd. Their voices sounded angry with a hint of sadness added to them._

"_Is that the Princess of Fashion I hear complaining?" I laughed._

"_Flora!?" She asked lifting her head up in a snap._

_I laughed as she ran up to hug me. It felt so good to be held in a pair of my best friends arms again. It's been to long for my liking that's for sure._

"_You're beautiful! But something's missing…." She said._

"_Stella, what's missing?" I asked._

"_The Stella touch of course!" She said snapping her fingers._

_Suddenly my pajamas turned into a beautiful green shirt with a pink under top with frills and a pink skirt. I also had pink pearl earrings and long pink boots. My hair was put up into a high ponytail with a green bow sitting in front of it._

"_Oh, Stella! It's wonderful!" I smiled hugging her._

"_Well, I do have my ways" Stella smiled._

"_Flora!" Layla said hugging me next._

_Layla, the second fairy I gave boy advice too. She's changed so much! She's no longer wearing dark blue and black clothing, nope, she's back to her light blue and purple clothing._

"_It's great to see you, all of you. You've all changed so much" I smiled._

"_Well…." Musa said rubbing the back of her neck._

_Musa, the second Fairy I gave boy advice to. She's still wearing her pink and red clothing._

"_What do you mean? Well, Musa?" I asked._

"_Riven and I are split again" She sighed._

"_Again Musa?" Stella asked._

"_Riven's too full of himself" Musa said narrowing her eyes at Stella._

"_Were so sorry Musa" Layla said frowning._

"_Don't pretend you know what it feels like" Musa said with closed eyes._

"_I feel worse than that! At least Riven's alive! Nabu and Roy are long gone!" Layla yelled._

_Layla's yelling had caused Fauna to wake up in a flash. I closed my eyes shyly as I walked over to Fauna's cot. The others froze in their places as I kept my anger deep down._

_*It's not nice to snap at friends, It's not nice to snap at friends* I kept thinking._

_The girls all looked at the floor like it was the most interesting thing in the world. Wishing that they hadn't yelled yet somehow they could tell that they had made me upset. I rocked Fauna gently, but she just kept crying! Suddenly Raven and Flower woke up._

"_Little help!" I squeaked._

_I was juggling two girls in my arms trying to calm them down. Layla came and grabbed a crying Fauna from my arms leaving me with a Crying Flower. Bloom went and grabbed Raven from her cot and also rocked her gently. I found it so strange to see Tecna, Stella and Musa just standing there. I suddenly saw those three leave._

"_Flora! We're going to be late!" Faragonda yelled from upstairs._

"_Sorry!" I yelled back._

_I finally managed to calm down Fauna and settled her down into the play pen. Then Bloom and Layla put Flower and Raven in the play pen too. I called for mum to come downstairs the raced out the door with Bloom and Layla's arms in my hands. Grizelda met us girls and Faragonda at the gate._

"_You are late!" Grizelda said with a grumpy tone._

"_Leave them alone Grizelda. They were helping Flora with her children" Faragonda smiled._

"_But Mrs. Faragonda!" Grizelda protested._

"_Yes Grizelda?" Faragonda asked._

"_Nothing" Grizelda replied._

_**(Outside of my classroom)**_

"_Mr. Wizz Gizz, can you come here please?" Faragonda asked._

"_Oh, of course" Wizz Gizz smiled._

"_Look whose back" Faragonda smiled._

"_Oh, Flora! I tell you your classes are crazy. Downright rude" Wizz Gizz sighed._

"_Rude?" I repeated._

"_Yes! Not wanting to do their work! However, two students have been doing the right thing above the rest" Wizz Gizz winked._

"_Let me guess Merta and Roxy?" I asked._

"_You got that right! Beautiful girls, just beautiful" Wizz Gizz smiled. "But, I'm off. Enjoy your class" The small elf smiled skipping down the hall._

_I walked into my classroom slowly almost getting hit by a paper airplane, lucky I ducked just in time to pick up a bit of rubbish. I was very surprised when Merta and Roxy jumped out of their seats to greet me._

"_Mrs. Knightly!" Both girls yelled._

"_Hello girls" I laughed. "Give me a second"_

"_Ok" Both girls said._

"_Quiet everyone, sit down!" I yelled._

_All the girls in the room had sit down immediately and looked right to the front of the classroom. Their eyes opened wide in shock._

"_Your back?" Several girls said._

"_Yes I'm back" I smiled. "Mr. Wizz Gizz said that the entire class, except for Roxy and Merta, were all misbehaving!"_

"_Were so sorry Mrs. Knightly! Please don't give us detention!" The girls cried._

"_Hmm? I'll let you off the hook this time" I smiled. "But next time if leave and hear that you've misbehaved you will be on detention"_

"_Yes Mrs. Knightly" The girls moaned._

"_Now copy down these notes" I said facing the whiteboard._

_First four classes went by just like the wind. I finally was able to start doing fifth class again after a full five months! I decided to play a movie for my last class as an apology for not being able to have them for the past few months. After last class was finished, I gathered up all my things and quickly raced across the Alphea field which led to my house. I was really happy to go home and play with my triplets after a long hard day at school. _

"_Mum, I'm home!" I called walking inside the house._

"_Be down in a minute dear" Mum called back._

"_Ok, I'm just gonna start grading papers" I called back._

"_Alright dear" Mum said._

"_Mum are you ok? You're acting kinda funny" I yelled up to her._

"_I'm fine Flora" Mum replied._

"_Alright then" I said slowly sitting in my study desk chair._

_I suddenly heard Fauna crying from the play pen where I had left her and her sisters this morning. I smiled as I picked up my youngest who could only smile back at me._

"_Hello Fauna" I cooed._

"_Ahh" She replied._

"_Does someone need a nappy change?" I asked._

"_Ugghn" She gurgled._

"_Someone does" I smiled nuzzling her nose gently._

_Fauna laughed happily as I touched her tiny, little nose. I lay her down on the changing table and quickly gave her a nappy change. I lightly picked her up then sat back on the lounge._

_*Forget the papers for now. I have daughters to deal with* I thought._

_I lay Fauna on her stomach on a special mat on the floor. I gently lay myself down on the floor and watched my youngest closely. She seemed a lot smaller than her siblings did. I watched her as she made her playful noises while laying with her little toys. Mother Nature she reminds me of how I used to be. Suddenly she grabbed my nose and snapped me out of my thought._

"_What?" I asked._

"_Mmuu" She said. "Mummy"_

"_Oh my dragon!" I said proudly._

"_Mummy" She smiled._

"_Hahaha!" I laughed._

"_Flora, everything ok down here?" Mum asked walking downstairs._

_Mum walked downstairs to find me and my daughter lying on the floor and playing while Fauna rested on my chest. We were both laughing so hard, so I tickled Fauna and she just laughed harder. Suddenly mum started laughing too!_

"_Oh my dragon! You're so smart!" Mum said between her laughing._

_Helia suddenly walked in with his suitcase in hand and papers in the other._

"_What's going on in here?" Helia asked putting down his papers and his suitcase._

"_Dada" Fauna giggled as Helia grabbed her off my chest from the floor._

"_Well look who's talking" Helia smiled._

_End Fanfic 2_

_**Creator's Note: Hey guys! Number 2 is finally finished! Number three will start to be uploaded tomorrow. I don't know depends on how I'm feeling. So this story is finished. If you didn't read Winx Fanfic-Danger Strikes before this one then you've missed out on a whole lot of information. So when the third one comes out you might wanna read both fanfics again just so you can catch up on the information you've missed. Peace out-Flora.**_


End file.
